Untold Princess Stories  Part 1
by TheatreForGeeks298
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens once the line "…and they all lived happily ever after" is uttered? This is a collection of "ever after" stories from the ten official Disney Princesses' children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
>Gwynna<p>

The soft sunlight broke through the curtains, shining silky beams across Gwynna's bed. The girl awoke with a start, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

_The start of another long, restless day,_ she thought. _In heels, nonetheless._ She stood up wearily, just enough to start her day. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room.

They were first caught on the dark cherry-stained wood desk, where mounds of letters and notes were piled. They then drifted to the small velvet couch on the floor, in front of a small table. "Roman style," her mother had called it.

And of course, there was Gwynna's pride and joy. An enormous bookshelf, taking up one whole wall. The dark mahogany shelves held hundreds of books, all having been collected by Gwynna in her sixteen years.

In all of her reminiscing, Gwynna forgot what she was doing. Her body moved back into synch just as the maids walked in.

"Hustle, hustle honey!"one of them called. "It's a big day!" said another. Pulling off her mauve nightgown, the maids stuffed her into a corset.

"Oof!" she huffed as the stiff whalebone cut into her breasts. _I understand that this is the fashion,_ she thought. _But does beauty have to hurt_ so _much?_

A green gown went down over Gwynna's head, the puffed-out sleeves catching on her hands. As the skirt was hemmed, and the excruciating heels were added, she snatched the hairbrush from the bed stand.

"Oh no you're not." Gwynna said, staring down the young maid that had reached for it.

Every day, Gwynna was dressed and done up like a doll, heavy dresses donning her body, and precious jewels dripping down her body. Her hair was the one thing that she would never let them touch.

She smoothly ran the brush through her silky black hair. As it fell over her shoulders, Gwynna glanced at the white flecks in her hair. "Like snow on a raven's wings," her mother had told her.

Gwynna loved it. It made her an individual. But most importantly, her strange appearance kept the suitors at bay.

As the women finished up the touches on Gwynna's outfit, they backed away. "Beautiful," they muttered.

"Yes, yes. Very pretty." Gwynna said. She grabbed a leather-bound book off of the desk and walked out the door.

Making sure that the maids weren't watching her, Gwynna slid a tapestry aside. A doorway revealed itself. She gingerly stepped inside of it. Wooden floorboards creaked beneath her heels. She continued along, picking up her pace.

The hidden passages made Gwynna's day so much easier, cutting down the amount of walking she had to do in those gruesome heels. _I swear,_ she thought. _I'm going to drop these things off the balcony!_

She reached her destination, and pulled back another tapestry. "Hello, mother."

The young woman jumped. "Gwynna!" she gasped. "Please, darling! I beg of you, don't do that." Gwynna blushed. "Sorry."

The queen smiled. "It's fine." she said. "I see you brought your sketchbook."

Gwynna smiled too. "Yes. I've been working on this lovely drawing of the kitchen. I think that I captured the cook's face just ri-"

Her mother cut her off. "What have I told you about sneaking into the kitchen?"

Gwynna's head dropped. "I'm not supposed to." Her mother nodded. "That's right. Now, sit down and let me do your hair."

The queen was the only other person that Gwynna ever allowed to touch her hair. Her smooth grace made Gwynna feel right at home." That is, until she started talking.

"Now, what is it that you plan to wear to the ball tonight? Oh, I think that blue silk gown would look perfect of you! And it will certainly have the suitors lining up for your ha-"

This time, it was Gwynna who interrupted. "Mother! Must you _always_ go on about suitors?"

The queen sighed. "Darling, I know you hate talking about it, but you are approaching your sixteenth birthday, and-"

"Enough is enough!" Gwynna practically shouted. "Can we _please_ change the subject?"

Her mother sighed. "Oh, fine. What do you want to talk about?" Gwynna smiled. "Actually, I have a question for you."

Her mother slowly stopped working on the braid she had started. "And what would that happen to be?" She sounded suspicious.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take Nevara and Gale to lessons today." Gwynna asked. There was nothing but silence for several seconds. The awkward moment was broken by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The queen's youthful, singsong appearance was brought back.

"Good morning, my lovely ladies!" Gwynna's father stepped through the door. The women both smiled. "Good morning, Ferdinand." Gwynna's mother said. The king smiled brightly. "Hello, my darling Snow." he said.

Gwynna leaned away as they kissed. "And hello, my sweet little Gwynna!" said the king, not forgetting to include his eldest daughter. Gwynna hugged her father, careful not to mess up her unfinished braid.

"Ferdinand?" the queen called. The king's head turned. "Yes dear?" The queen nodded at Gwynna. "Tell your father what you told me."

Gwynna smiled. "Well, I told her that I wanted to take Nevara and Gale to their lessons, but I never got an answer."

The expected glare from her mother was shot at Gwynna. But the king just smiled. "Of course you can, darling!"

But the queen wasn't so happy about it. "Gwynna, you know how I feel about going into the village."

Gwynna continued to protest. "It would be so much easier this way! And do we really want another big commotion like the last time?"

The queen sighed, and looked to her husband. "Oh, I suppose." she finally answered. "But you'll have to take Rogan with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Rogan<p>

The scratch of brooms and swish of skirts woke Rogan. He groggily opened his eyes. The service maids had already begun cleaning his chambers.

"Excuse me!" the boy shouted, trying to get the old hags out of his room. That was a mistake. As soon as the women saw he was up, they went to work.

Practically yanking him out of bed, they stuffed him into his day clothes. "That _not_ what I meant by excuse me." Rogan grumbled.

He tripped over something as they put him into a pair of trousers. He grabbed a long, rectangular box, shoving it under his bed. It was his fencing sword, and he certainly didn't want those ancient witches getting anywhere near it.

"Where is Charles?" he asked. The maids just stared at him. "_Well_, where is he?" For a nine-year-old, Rogan had a surprisingly strong voice.

"He's coming!" came a hoarse voice from one of them. "Good." Rogan said sternly.

"Correction," came a voice. "I'm here." Rogan smiled. "Charles!" He tore himself away from the maids and ran to his companion.

Brought over from across the sea, Charles was a dignified young man of about twenty, with dark hair and stunning green eyes. He served as butler and friend to the young Rogan.

"Why, hello Rogan." Charles said, smiling. Rogan hugged him. "Oh, Charles. I'm so glad you're here!" he said. "Get me away from these dreadful women!"

Charles' smile only broadened. "Of course." The young man led Rogan out the door. They walked down a long hall, decorated with stunning murals.

They came to a small crossing. Charles spoke up. "Now, shall we go the scenic way-" He pointed down a long hall. "-Or the fun way?" He nodded at a seemingly harmless tapestry.

Rogan was giddy. "The fun way!" Charles patted him on the back. "Of course."

The young man took his time, waltzing over to the large piece of tapestry. The gold cloth was decorated with a mural of Rogan's parents, King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White.

Charles gently nudged the cloth aside, revealing a hole in the wall, just big enough for a person to fit through.

He grabbed a hitch in the wall, and swung himself up. He slid himself into the hole, which was bigger than it seemed.

"Here I go," he mumbled, pushing himself off. Charles slid down the hole, and disappeared.

Rogan ran over to the hole, and gazed into it. "Charles!" he called. "Charles, are you in there?"

"I'm here," came the young man's voice from down below. "And I'm fine. Come on now, I'll catch you!"

Rogan sighed. "Oh, alright." The boy lifted himself into the hole. Hands shaking, he pushed himself off.

The world became darkness, a rough hole in the midst of a castle wall. Rogan screamed, but not of fear. He slid off the lip of the hole, and into Charles' arms.

The boys laughed. Charles set Rogan down. "Now, wasn't that fun?" he asked. Rogan smiled. "Very!"

Charles patted him on the back. "Good. Now, this way, to the gardens!" And so, they set off. For lack of light, Charles lit a match.

The boys tried to make conversation, but weren't very successful, considering the short walk they took.

"Here it is," Charles said, finally. He shined his match towards a wall, revealing a ladder. He climbed it, the thin bars creaking underneath his feet.

After moving a large rock off of a hole, light streamed into the passage. Charles climbed the rest of the way up.

Rogan lifted himself halfway up the ladder, before Charles pulled him completely out. Rogan blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light.

They had emerged near the stables, with hydrangeas and orange blossoms surrounding them. A small fountain flowed near them. The boys started off through the magnificent garden.

"Will you be coming to the ball tonight, Charles?" Rogan asked, his fingers brushing a rose. "It _is_ Nevara and and Gale's birthday, after all."

Charles smiled. "Of course, Rogan." he said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Rogan smiled. "Ooh! Then you _must_ dance with me!" he said happily. Charles sighed. "I am afraid, I cannot." he said.

Rogan looked up. "But, why?"

Charles looked at Rogan, pulling away from a bloom he had been admiring. "Because, little Rogan, I am going to be at the ball as a dignitary, representing my parents." he said. "Therefore, I must dance with all the women of the court."

Rogan sighed. "Oh, fine." he said, a pouty look forming on his darling little face. "But you will save one dance for me, won't you?"

Charles smiled, picking Rogan up. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "To think, that I wouldn't."

Rogan smiled, hugging Charles. "Of course," he said.

The two happily chatted, sang, and played for the rest of the hour, roaming through the vast gardens.

At the toll of the hour, Charles and Rogan heard something. "What's that?" Rogan spun in a circle.

A young man, older than Charles, ran up to them, revealing that he had caused the noise.

"Rogan! Rogan," the man said, out of breath. Rogan looked at him. "What? What is it?" he asked.

The young man finally stood straight. "Your sister has requested your presence."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwynna lifted the fabric of her skirt against the flying rubble and dirt. She looked to her brother, whose kicking and grumbling was causing the dust.

"I already told you," she said. "This was not my idea, it was Mother's." She lifted Nevara, her little sister, up from the ground. Rogan did the same with Gale, Nevara's twin brother.

Rogan sighed. "I know, Gwynna." He said it with such solemnity, that Gwynna was taken aback. She slowed to a stop, and turned to face Rogan. "Well, what's wrong then?"

Rogan stopped as well, turning to face the castle. The large spires glittered with marble and gold. "It's just...I was having such a good time with Charles."

Gwynna nodded. "I see." She patted him on the back. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Charles, it was just that she needed to keep a strong appearance around her siblings.

"What do you mean, 'I see'?" Rogan looked at Gwynna. She sighed. "What?" she said. "Do you think I don't have friends?"

Rogan looked away, guilt shining in his eyes. Gwynna hit him with her glove. "I do so have friends!" she shouted. Nevara flinched in her arms. Rogan stared at her. "Name one."

Gwynna sighed. "And this is important because?" she asked. Rogan kept staring. "Just do it." he huffed.

"Oh, fine." Gwynna said, defeated. "I've got Evangeline."

Evangeline was Gwynna's lady-in-waiting and best friend. Like Charles, she had been brought over from across the sea.

"_Anyway_," Gwynna said. "What does that have to do with any of this?" Rogan sighed. "Well, there's the fact that-"

Gwynna interrupted him. "Oh, can we _please_ just drop this?" Rogan rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine."

The mood around the children brightened as they exited the dirt path from the castle, and entered the village.

Nevara giggled as a herd of milking goats passed them by. "Goat!" she said. Gwynna smiled. "Very good, Nevara!"

Gale squirmed in Rogan's arms. "Duckies!" he giggled. The little boy stretched his arms out towards the small duck pond near the baker's shop.

Gwynna smiled. "Rogan," she said. Her little brother looked at her. "Yes?" Gwynna pointed. "We've got some time; Take the twins over to the duck pond. I'll get us breakfast."

Rogan started off towards the pond with Nevara and Gale. Gwynna walked towards the bakery, pulling some coins from a small purse she had been carrying.

"Good morning, Miss Gwynna!" said Charlotte, the baker's wife, as Gwynna walked in. "Hello Charlotte." Gwynna said calmly. "What'll I be preparing you this lovely morning?" said Charlotte.

Charlotte, in Gwynna's mind, was a little too optimistic sometimes. She old make something completely average sound absolutely amazing. But still, she was one of Gwynna's only friends in the village, so she had come to deal with it.

"Just a few scones, and two muffins." Gwynna tried to keep her voice as level as possible. Charlotte's blinding smile got bigger. "Sure thing, sweetie!" she said. Gwynna tossed a few coins on the counter while Charlotte went to get her goods.

"So," Charlotte said, returning with a small, sweet-smelling pouch. "I hear that it's the twins' birthday!" Gwynna smiled, pulling herself farther into the conversation. "Yes, in fact, it is!" she said. "And we're having the most lovely ball tonight!" Gwynna had slowly gone from level-headed sister to chatting like a giddy schoolgirl.

Charlotte squealed. "Ooooh!" she giggled. "A ball! How _de_-lightful!" Gwynna giggled. "It's going to be wonderful! And _everyone_ is invited."

Charlotte's eyes went wide. "Everyone?" she asked. "Even...me?" Gwynna smiled. "Yes, of course!" she said. "But it's a masquerade ball, so you _must_ dress up."

Charlotte smiled. "Delightful!" she said. Gwynna laughed. "Delightful. But I must go." she said. "I've got little ones outside."

Charlotte waved her off. "Go on, then. I'll see you tonight!" Gwynna waved. "See you tonight!"

As she walked outside, Gwynna saw Nevara and Gale chasing ducks. She smiled. "I've got birthday muffins!" she called.

The twins giggled. "Muffy!" Nevara called, stretching her arms out. Gwynna pulled the muffins from the bakery pouch.

"Here you go, sweeties." she said, handing the muffins to her siblings. Gale squealed, and took a huge bite out of his. "Mmmm..." he said happily.

Gwynna smiled. "And some celebratory scones for us." she said, handing Rogan a scone, and taking a bite out of hers. Rogan smiled. "Thanks."

The two watched Nevara and Gale eat and play. Nevara, being the little peacemaker of the family, broke her muffin in half, and fed one half to the ducks.

"Very good, Nevara!" Gwynna called. Nevara smiled back, swishing her purple toddler dress back and forth.

The clock tower above the blacksmith's tolled the half hour. "Okay, let's go!" Gwynna called. "Time for lessons!"

Rogan scooped up the twins, and the little group headed off. The children's school was just past the blacksmith's, so the walk was short.

As they walked through the door the school teacher was there instantly, with a smile plastered on her face. "Why hello!" she said, a sickening amount of sweetness in her voice. Gwynna nodded. "Hello."

Rogan set the twins down, and they ran to sit with their friends. Gwynna turned to face the teacher. "Do you mind if Rogan and I sit in on the class today?" she asked.

The woman smiled. "Not at _all_!" she said, the sickening sweetness still in her voice.

Gwynna forced a smiled. "Thank you." she said. "What will you be teaching today, might I ask?" The young teacher picked up a book from the table near her. "Oh, it's story time today!" she said. "And you're just in time. Have a seat, please, and enjoy."

Gwynna found a chair, with Rogan remaining at the door. She opened her sketchbook, and started a picture of Nevara and Gale, who were sitting together, sharing a left-over piece of muffin.

The teacher pulled up a chair in front of the children, opened the book, and began. "Today, class, I'm going to read you a lovely little story..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Once upon a time, in an unknown land, there was a beautiful girl. Her hair like a raven's wings, her skin like soft snow. And her lips, red as blood. She was the fairest maiden in all the land._

Gwynna glanced up from her sketchbook. She smiled, watching Nevara and Gale gaze up at the storyteller in wonder. They had no idea that this story was about their own flesh and blood.

_The lovely maiden could have had any suitor she wanted. Yet, instead of a strong, loving husband, she was rewarded for her beauty with hard, long hours of labor. She was rewarded with hatred from her evil, wicked stepmother._

Gwynna's head shot up. Her blue eyes sparkled with anger.

_The wicked queen despised the maiden, thinking her to be too lovely. The cruel soul sent for a huntsman, to do a horrible, awful deed._

That was too much. Gwynna shot her little brother a look. Rogan, still standing by the door knew what that look meant. For being six years her junior, he understood Gwynna quite well.

He casually walked over to the group of children, and scooped his siblings up. Gwynna shut her sketchbook, and they walked out. As Gwynna shut the door, she heard something about _seven little men_, but didn't stay to hear it.

Thoughts flew through Gwynna's head as they walked through the village. _The nerve of some people,_ she thought. _In front of the royal family, no less!_ Her train of thought was derailed by a strangled cry from Gale. Gwynna realized that her grip had loosened on the child, and she had almost dropped him.

She handed Gale to Rogan, who quickly quieted him. They passed the bakery, and headed down the path towards the castle.

Gwynna's skirt brushed the dirt of the ground. She picked it up, not realizing that her nail had caught on the embroidery. Too many thoughts were running through her head.

"If Father dismisses me, I swear..." she muttered. Nevara giggled in Rogan's arms. Gwynna looked up. They had reached the castle without her even knowing. She smiled, despite her thoughts.

They crossed onto the threshold of the castle, and Gwynna darted for the throne room. Rogan chased after her with the twins.

Gwynna reached the throne room, pulling the door open with one hand. Empty. She doubled back and checked the dining hall. Empty. She knew only one other place where she could find her father at this hour.

She raced up a flight of stairs and turned, flying past tapestries, art, and beautifully decorated rooms. She burst through the doors of her father's study, seeing him perched neatly at his desk.

Gwynna huffed, having run all that way from the castle doors. "I need to speak with you."

Her father looked up from his work. At that moment, Gwynna felt lucky that she had inherited her mother's bright blue eyes, because her father's dark ones stared back at her with cold sincerity.

"Yes?" King Ferdinand stood from his desk. Gwynna, not afraid to speak her voice, started right in on her issue.

"Nevara and Gale need private lessons, _immediately_." she said, putting her hands on her hips. The king looked confused. "And why would that be, darling?" His voice sounded fatherly and concerned, but his eyes still held their coldness.

"That evil, wicked school teacher!" Gwynna shouted, using the exact words that the young teacher had used to describe Gwynna's grandmother.

"And...what did she do?" Gwynna's father now stood full height in front of her.

"She is disgracing our family name!" she continued, waving her arms around. "I don't want that kind of person influencing my siblings."

The king sighed. "Well, we'll have to take it up with your mother, but I'm not sure how she will rea-" He was not able to finished his sentence, for Gwynna had already swept into a secret passage, off to find her mother.

Darkness surrounded Gwynna, the entrance to the passage sealed. She made several quick turns, and came out facing a wall of windows.

Not wanting to scare her mother for a second time that day, she quietly stepped into the large reading room, and clacked her heel on the floor.

Queen Snow looked up. "Oh, hello Gwynna!"she said.

Gwynna wasted no time getting to her point. "The twins need private lessons." Her mother's eyes narrowed. "What?" she asked. Her question did not get an answer.

The door to the reading room opened, and in stepped the king, out of breath.

"What is it, dear?" The queen stood from her seat, and went to her husband. "Nothing, darling," the king said, regaining his breath. "Gwynna and I came to consult you on something."

The queen's eyes narrowed again as she looked to Gwynna. "Is it about what you told me earlier?" Gwynna's head bobbed in a faint nod. "Yes." The word came out, but was lost in the tension of the moment.

"And why would this be?" her mother asked. King Ferdinand spoke up before she could. "She said something about a school teacher, and disgracing the family name." he said.

Gwynna nodded vigorously. "Yes!" she said. "And I don't want her putting wrong thoughts into Nevara and Gale's minds!"

The queen nodded, taking everything in. "Well, then. If you're concerned for the children, I will be sure to arrange for a private tutor."

Gwynna smiled. "Thank you, mother."

The queen smiled as well. "Now, run along dear. The ball will be starting soon, and you need to get ready."

Gwynna nodded, and headed out the door. But, instead of heading to her chambers to get ready, she made a sharp turn, and walked towards the stables.

_I've got an hour,_ she thought. _There's time for a quick ride._

She padded out into the gardens, and entered the large stables. She glanced at the nameplates as she walked through the building.

_Arion_. No. _Arrabella_. No. She walked past rows and rows of beautiful horses, looking for hers. As she walked, angry thoughts bounced around in her head. _I can't believe she just dismissed me like that! _she thought. _Grimhilde was her own grandmother. Her flesh and blood, that loved her like a real daughter. _Her steps slowly turned into angry stomps. _I don't care what people say; she was a great mother and queen. _She finally stopped at the last stall.

Inside was a large, cream-colored Arabian stallion, with a brown star-shaped mark over his left eye. "Hello, Noah."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rogan

Rogan fiddled with the feathers on his mask for the birthday ball. He sat in his mother's armchair in the reading room, several tailors hemming the edges of his dark blue suit and coat. He fidgeted, eager to get back to his room.

His mother was sitting near him on a wooden chair, with a few maids embroidering patterns onto her light yellow dress. She sat up, and looked at Rogan. "Are you excited for the ball, darling?"

Rogan sighed. "I guess so….." He jerked as a pin was jabbed into his arm. The tailor quickly apologized. "Sorry, sir."

The queen stared at her son. "What do you mean, 'I guess so'?" she asked. Rogan looked down. "I don't know." he huffed. "Sort of."

King Ferdinand came in with his dark red suit on. "How do I look?" he asked. Rogan smiled. "Stunning." The queen nodded. "Absolutely." She looked at Rogan. "And don't worry darling, I'm sure you and Gwynna will have an excellent time tonight."

"Oh, Gwynna." the king sighed. "What has gotten into her?" The queen shook her head. "I'm not sure." she said, her voice as unsure as her thoughts.

Rogan nodded. "I'm not sure either. What is she trying to tell us? That she cares about that _witch_?" He immediately regretted saying that. Slapping his hand over his mouth, he looked at his mother. But she only sighed and nodded.

"It's true." the queen whispered, her son and husband barely able to hear her. "Grimhilde was a witch. I loved her like a mother when I was young, but something…..happened to her. One day she was treating me like an angel from heaven above, the next day…."

Rogan sat up in his chair. "What, mother? What happened?" His father shot him a look. He looked down, defeated. But his mother continued. "The next day…..I was running like a criminal, all because of her." Tears built up in her eyes.

Rogan was disappointed in himself for saying anything, and he was sure that his father was too. "I'm terribly sorry, mother." His mother composed herself, and went over to Rogan, several pieces of thread hanging from her dress. "Oh, it's okay, darling!" she said.. "I was going to tell you soon enough, anyway."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, with King Ferdinand watching from a distance. He cleared his throat, and the queen looked up. "Sorry, dear." She stood up, and dusted Rogan off.

"Oh, it's not that, my queen." the king said. The queen looked at him. "What is it, then?" she asked. The king hesitated. "It's just….I think that we should explain it to him in a little more detail."

The queen nodded. "Yes, I think that would be right." She looked at Rogan. "Here I go…."

Rogan's mother sighed. "When I was about the twins' age, my father re-married. My mother was gone, and he was lonely."

"At first, she was the best stepmother one could ask for. She was kind, gentle, and loving. But something happened to her. She changed. She became closed-off, secretive. It happened shortly after a visit from my three great-aunts. My stepmother never wanted to see me after that. I grew up as a teenager never knowing the love of my stepmother, your grandmother.

She sent me to do the palace dirty work. I spent my days cleaning, scrubbing, and cooking. I did nothing but act as another one of her palace servants.

One day, in my early teenage years, I was out in the woods, picking wildflowers. I heard something. I was chased into the woods by a huntsman, who wanted to cut out my heart. I later learned that she had sent him. I was terrified. I ran farther into the woods. I became lost. I stumbled upon a cottage, with seven little men in it.

They nursed the wounds I had suffered, and in return I cleaned and cooked for them. I was healthy soon enough. But one day, as I was cleaning while the little men worked, an old hag came to the door. It was my stepmother, in disguise. She gave me an apple, that looked red and delicious.

I took a bite, and the next thing I remember, was waking up with a handsome prince, your father, looking down at me. The little men told me that my stepmother was dead. We rejoiced, and I married your father. Do you understand now, Rogan?"

Rogan nodded, stunned. He looked at his mother. "I understand, mother."

"Alright, dear." the queen said. "Run along, and help your brother and sister get ready."

Rogan sighed, and nodded. "Alright." he said, getting up from the armchair. He picked up his mask, and headed out the door. "But she got what she deserved." he muttered.

He walked down the winding spiral stairs towards the west tower. Each child had their own chambers in their own tower, not including Nevara and Gale, who shared one. He moved quickly, dodging servants, maids, and petitioners. Even though he had to move like a race horse, he enjoyed taking the direct approach to the west tower. He had had enough with the secret passages for one day.

Rogan reached the west tower quickly enough, having visited his twins in their chambers almost every day for the past four years. "Hello!" He poked his head through the doorway. Gale squealed. "Rohgie!" he said. Rogan laughed.

The twins' nanny smiled. "Hello, Rogan." Rogan waved. "Hello, Karina." he said. "Do mind if I help you with the children? Our mother has requested for me to help get them ready, and bring them to her."

"Not at all!" said Karina. "Actually, I think I may need some help."

Rogan laughed. "Thanks." he said. "What should I do first?" He surveyed the twins, and the room, which was a total mess. Karina looked around as well. "I think I'll have you start with something simple." she said. "Brush out Nevara's hair for me?" Rogan grabbed the brush from a bedside table. "Sure."

He slowly worked the brush through his sister's long hair, which had more knots in it than it seemed. HE caught the brush on one, and Nevara yelped. "Sorry!" he said. "Why do girls have to have such _long_ hair?"

Karina smiled. "It seems to be a habit with us, doesn't it?" Rogan laughed. "It does." he said. "Now come here, Gale. Let me fix that vest."

He and Karina spent the rest of the hour getting the twins ready, which was harder than it looked. Nevara's hair refused to braid, and Gale was immensely fidgety. But somehow, they managed to get it done, with an hour to spare before the ball.

Rogan surveyed the children when they were done. "Perfection." he said. "Now, let's show you to Mother."


End file.
